


[VID] Rollercoaster

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Ray Harryhausen, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: Marvel at the magic of Harryhausen.





	[VID] Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



Music: Rollercoaster by Bleachers  
Source: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)  
Length: 02:20  
Warnings: None that I can think of.

Password: **harryhausen**

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes and download link at my Dreamwidth](https://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/535979.html)


End file.
